


Gallery puff break

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Oneshot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's been busy pulling this thing together. He deserves a few minutes outside.





	Gallery puff break

The thing was, the gallery was not over until everyone went home and everything had been accounted for. The exhibition was not over until everything was over so even though the people were there and the preps were finished. Yusuke still had work to do. Yusuke still had work to do. Even though it was not his exhibition.

It might as well be his exhibition the way he had run around doing everything for weeks. He was tired and his things had been completed and delivered on time. He had come early to the exhibition. Spent time talking to people who barely could recognize art. He had spent time talking to people that were not worth anyone’s time.

The only goof thing about them were the money that they brought to the programs and the support that they gave. Although Yusuke knew that that support was fleeting. He was not blind and he was not death. It was currently trendy. That was the only reason so many of the hordes had come.

Disgusting, all of it and them were ugly. Yusuke tried to limit himself and the interactions he had with them but that was currently impossible. When he was not working he had no time for himself. it was about the money and he hated it.

He was so much happier in his studio but things never worked the way that he needed them too. Yusuke sighed and ignored the noise he could hear from the front of the building. In this side alley he could relax.

He dug into his jacket for his pack of cigarettes. Usually he would have been halfway through the pack but he had been frantic and running around so much that the box was still unopened. A rare occurance honestly. Rare but not that bad. He honestly did not mind that much about it all. As an old friend used to tell him. ‘These things will frequently happen for the better’.

A purr of an engine alerted Yusuke as he lit up. he watched a small black van begin to slowly drive down the alleyway. A tight fit he knew this but the driver seemed to know what he was doing. Curiosity kept him watching as he puffed. The nicotine was calming him with every breath that he took.

The black van was an old model and the van seemed to be aiming to park behind the café rather than close to the gallery. Not that Yusuke had seen the car and assumed thieves. It would have been an entertaining evening if it had been.

There was enough flash and jewellery in the gallery for the exhibition to fund a careful thief for many years. It was a little amusing.

However it seemed as though that would not be a highlight to his night. Instead he got to have these few minutes to himself. maybe more if others did not pick up on where he had gone off to. Yusuke kept his gaze on the small black van as the engine flicked off.

X

“He’s wow.” Akira swallowed as he stared through the windshield. It had been a total bitch managing to get into the back alley and not because of how close the alley was. It was because security was everywhere and he had been flashing his ID and license for every few stops and turns.

He got it, it was a high society event or whatever. But Sojiro needed his stuff and there was no sense in him getting messed up because of this thing. Akira had thought that he would have a few hassles to get where he had to go but this was ridiculous.

“Damn.” Ryuji whistled as he rubbed Akira’s shoulder. “He’s tall and look at him smoking away without a care. Almost thought it was Boss Sojiro when we pulled up.”

The guy at the end of the alleyway, close to the big iron door that lead towards the gallery was a serious looker. Akira had never seen him before. Not around the gallery or on the news or anything. Smoke was drifting around his face but even from the distance Akira could see that he was seriously pretty.

Just his type too. Just that the expensive clothes, the fact that he was hanging out around the gallery and his entire posture told Akira a few things. He might just be out of Akira’s league this time. But a guy could dream, couldn’t he?

He sighed a bit as he stared at the guy’s grey pinstripe jacket. He could not make it out too well but Akira had good eyes. There looked to be a figure under all those good clothes. The fingers holding up the cigarette looked strong and slender. Akira would love a closer look but he had stuff to do. Besides, someone that pretty hiding away most likely wanted some time to themselves.

“If you’re done gawking.” Ann teased as she leaned into the front seat. “Can we get out? Leader, you can go get his number if you’re going to gawk all night.” She poked him in the seat. “You wouldn’t have to say anything, the look on your face right now is honestly more than enough. That stare screams it all.”

“That face is an explanation in itself.” Ryuji laughed. “It just says ‘Hi I’m gay, can I have your number? Maybe more?’ like that face is its own pickup line.”

“Shut up.” Akira laughed. “And everybody out. Before Sojiro comes out for us. We’re late enough as it is.”

“So you’re not going to say hello?” Ann teased as she opened the door. “Shame, he looks really cute.”

“He’s smoking up a good storm over there.” Akira pointed out wistfully. “He must have a reason. Best not bother him.” He opened his door and gave the guy another glance. “He must have ducked out for a smoke. He’ll be back in soon and we do have to get the stuff inside he reminded Ryuji and Ann only to get muffled groans. “Exactly.” He sighed.

X

One turned to two and then three as Yusuke watched the three people work the van. They carried box after box inside as he watched. The blonde man had given him a few looks before he had focused on the boxes and the blonde woman directing and helping him. The dark haired one however.

Yusuke believed in beautiful things. He loved them, almost worshiped them in his art. He perused beauty for his subject and he had seen many types of beauty. The dark-haired man was beautiful. In the artistic sense and in the sense as Yusuke would love to see more of him.

He had glanced towards Yusuke many times as he worked. His dark clothes almost a shroud around him. The way he worked with the others placed him as their leader. The old man, the café owner if Yusuke recalled correctly. Had come out once to look at the van before he retreated back inside.

The man however had glanced at Yusuke a few times seemingly surprised to see him still there every time. It was cute a little adorable. Yusuke had managed to calm his nerves by cigarette number two but he was still going.

The place was not on fire, his pieces had all been sold and he had known who would win the prize way before he had even come out here. He needed a break. He deserved a break because the moment he went back inside there would be the rush again.

There would be more work to do. The finishing touches. More people to talk to when he would rather not. More smiles to give, more camera flashes and he was dying to leave it all behind and go back to his studio.

He was dying for a better distraction but all he had was a pack of cigarettes and the view of a few people maybe around his age doing some grunt work.

Cute people, especially the dark haired one. That shaggy look could not be deliberate. It must be bedhead and something else. He was seriously cute and strong. He had the feeling of a leader. He would be a good model, a good inspirational muse maybe.

Yusuke could not help watching him. Watching them. There was not anything else in the alley to watch besides them after all. A younger woman with orange hair came to take the blonde woman away a black cat in her hands. The blonde man shook his head at that while the dark-haired man laughed.

Yusuke, all he did was check his light, slowly puff and watch. There was nothing better to do for now. Watch and slowly commit all of this to his memory.

X

“You’re not going to go inside?” Akira laughed softly. He had been surprised to see the man still there as he worked. Still carefully smoking and watching them. Watching him if he had to be honest. Maybe he was going to fast there but he had accepted that when he had finished his work that the man would be gone. That he was still here gave Akira hope. “Don’t you have to get back?”

“Not really.” The man smiled at him as he held back from smoking. “I’ve finished what I was supposed to do. If I go back it’s going to be about what they want me to do. What they can’t do due to their own problems.”

“Ouch.” Akira laughed as he leaned against the wall. “So you’re the take charge make everything run smooth type. That’s nice. Not really for you but for everyone around you.”

“I wasn’t the type when I was younger.” The man laughed as he took a deep drag. Akira watched the smoke waft forward and dissipate. “But it seems I am that type now. What about you? You had everything running smoothly earlier.”

“Just giving my friends the helping hands they need.” Akira admitted with a sigh. “And you know how it goes, someone in the group has to know what they are doing. It’s usually me. Or I find a way to make sure I’ll be it. I don’t mind it. It’s nice sometimes.”

“You make it look so easy and Natural.” The man mused. “But where are my manners?” He dug into his coat with one hand and with the other he held his cigarette out the way. “Yusuke Kitagawa, artist.” He offered Akira a box of smokes with a smile. “Can I interest you in a smoke?”

“An artist?” Akira took one of the offered cigarettes with a smile. “Akira Kurusu. Thank you for the smoke.” He said softly. He laughed at the lighter that followed. “And the light.” He leaned over Yusuke’s hand as he lit up. Yusuke’s eyes were pretty. Gorgeous up close. “Artist.” Akira said softly. “You would make a better painting or sculpture.”

“Strange.” Yusuke smiled as he tucked away his lighter. “When I was watching you I was thinking the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sula's sketch from what seems like AGES ago. Seriously. It feels like ages


End file.
